A Distant Dream
by KainUltima
Summary: My first ever KonoXSetsu fanfic. It's a one shot so please be nice about it.


A distant dream

A KonoxSetsu one shot

Warning: The characters might seem OOC at times. This fic takes place years after Mahora and Setsuna and Konoka's relationship is in full bloom as the two of them are lovers and open about their relationship. Rated T for language.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic. Ken Akumatsu owns the characters.

Character descriptions: Setsuna's hair now hangs down to her waist and is in a ponytail. She still has her old sword Yuunagi. Her outfit is a black battle kimono that is fashioned mainly for men, but Setsuna was using it. (Mainly because Konoka liked it.)

Konoka's hair is down to her ankles but she has it wrapped up in a bun at times. She is wearing a long white kimono with long parted sleeves and blue trim and she uses a fan as her type of wand. She looks alot like she did in book nine when she took the age pills but she seems to have downed a bit on her hyperness.

On with the fic!

It was a cold evening, the sun had set for the day long ago and the purple haze of the night sky was starting to turn black. There was a slight breeze that night, but it was enough to send a chill down anyone's spine.

Konoka had shuddered from the sudden breeze, and was about to look for something to cover up with when a coat was put over her body.

She looked back and smiled as she tugged the coat closer together. "Thanks Se-chan." Konoka said happily as she gratefully accepted the coat.

Setsuna nodded in approval as she walked up next to Konoka. "Don't mention it Kono-chan." Setsuna said as a smile crept onto her face.

Konoka giggled softly and turned to face the path they were walking on. They have been traveling with each other for seven years after graduating from Mahora Academy. Konoka had managed to become a Magister Magi with Setsuna as her Minister.

They had many travels and adventures together and they often reflected back on the years they spent in Kyoto together when they were kids and when they were in Mahora.

**FLASHBACK**

The setting was back in Mahora. Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna, Negi and Nodoka were standing outside of Mahora with huge backpacks full of equipment.

Some of their classmates were hugging them or waving at them while they were all saying their good-byes to one another.

The dean bowed to them before speaking, "Please...take care out there, and be sure to protect my granddaughter." He said as he waved a fist at them.

Everyone chuckled, "We promise sir." Negi said as they all gave one final bow before turning and leaving Mahora and going out towards the unknown.

-Time Jump-

Negi, Nodoka, and Asuna were looking at Setsuna and Konoka in complete silence.

"Are you sure you want to split up like this?" Asuna asked the two girls as they nodded.

"If lady Konoka is to become a Magister Magi, then wouldn't it be wiser if she learned a bit of survival in case she should ever become separated?" Setsuna asked convincingly.

Negi had a sheepish look on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well yes, but-" Setsuna cut in before Negi could finish, "Please don't worry, I'll be there to help her in case something should happen."

Nodoka who had remained silent throughout this whole ordeal finally came forward and hugged Konoka and Setsuna.

"P-please…promise us that you'll take care of yourselves." She asked the two girls. Setsuna and Konoka nodded at her, "You have my word."

**END FLASHBACK**

Setsuna smiled as she remembered bygone times as the two of them walked up to what seemed to be a tavern.

When they opened the door, they knew immediately it was old and abandoned, as there were cobwebs and dust all about the room. Mice scampered about here and there while a strange smell emitted from the back room.

Konoka shook her head and grabbed Setsuna's arm. "Come on Setsuna, lets just go." she said. Setsuna nodded in agreement and the two continued on their way.

-That Night-

The fire was crackling and shooting some sparks as Setsuna rubbed her hands together to help keep herself warm. Konoka was leaning back against a nearby boulder and she had her hood down over her head.

"Hey Setsuna." Konoka called out.

"Yes?" Setsuna answered as she turned back to face Konoka.

"Do you think things could have been different if I didn't become a magister magi?" Konoka asked as she put a finger to her chin and thought about this.

Setsuna stood up and smiled as she walked over to Konoka. "No, I don't think things would have been too different. I'll bet we would have wound up living together in some place working minimum wage jobs and staying around Mahora to help your grandfather." Setsuna said as she sat down next to Konoka and put an arm around her waist.

Konoka giggled at the thought of them staying in some run down place and the probability of her taking over as the principle of her school. "Your probably right Se-chan." Konoka said as she planted a small kiss on Setsuna's left cheek.

"We'd better get some sleep, or else we'll be too tired to travel in the morning." Setsuna said as she started to spread out their makeshift bed, which was just a few simple blankets, covers that went under them, and a thick blanket that they covered up with.

They both lied down on their 'bed' and Konoka fell asleep with Setsuna's arms wrapped around her for warmth and comfort.

2 hours later

The wind had died down and the night was still. Their fire had long died down and they were both fast asleep. A short distance away from them, a nearby bush began to rustle as a demon suddenly stepped out into plain view and proceeded to walk towards them.

He was a huge, red, bulky demon that stood 7'4" and was wearing a tiger striped loincloth. He had two small horns on the top of his head and a long horn on his forehead. The rest of his head was bald and he had two small teeth sticking out from under his lips. He was carrying a huge spiked club with a long handle.

The demon proceeded to walk towards the couple as they slept, they were totally unaware of his presence and he planned to make this quick. Once he was near, with his shadow looming over them, he raised his club into the air and swung it down towards the two sleeping figures.

Before his club could hit them however, a sword suddenly ripped through the blanket and stopped his club. He was about to raise it again to strike back, but a light coming from the girl next to the swordswomen caught his attention.

"Spiritual beings of the light, lend me your power to defeat my enemy!" Konoka chanted as a small orb of holy energy filled into her hands and suddenly started to take the form of an arrow. "Enchanted Arrow of Light! " she said as she shot the attack up at the demon.

The demon didn't have much time to react, so he took a step back just as the arrow came up at him. The left side of his face was grazed by the arrow and left a huge cut through his eye. Setsuna quickly stood up and slashed at the demon's leg but his hide was much tougher than she thought, as her sword barely cut into his flesh.

The demon felt a stinging in his leg and looked down to see Setsuna had cut into his leg. He gave off a grunt and kicked at her. Setsuna pulled her sword back and back-flipped away from the monster. "Demon Banishing Slash!" Setsuna cried as a blue glow covered her sword.

She jumped up towards the demons head and slashed at his head vertically. The glowing aura from the sword grew until it was the size of the demon and slammed into it, pushing him backwards and tore open the flesh from his chest.

The swordswoman landed and expected the demon to be destroyed from this attack, but to both of their surprises, the demon was still standing, but was cut open. He reared back and gave off a roar of anger before slamming his club down into the ground.

The force of the club caused some of debris to fly up and strike Setsuna. The force of the blow sent her flying backwards.

"Setsuna!!!" Konoka cried out when she saw what happened. Setsuna quickly twisted herself around in mid-air and push downwards onto the ground with her left hand, causing herself to flip around in mid air and land back on her feet.

_This demon is stronger than it looks_. Setsuna thought as she wiped some blood off of her mouth. Konoka came running over. "Stay still Setsuna." she said as her hands gave off a slight aura as they began to heal the warriors injuries.

"Konoka...we're going to have to try _**that**_ technique." Setsuna said as she closed her eyes. Konoka stopped what she was doing and her eyes grew wide in shock. "Your not serious, are you?" she asked.

The two of them were developing a new technique but they weren't sure of its effectiveness. It was a risky move and Konoka wasn't sure if they were ready to use it.

Setsuna opened her eyes and merely nodded. "Lets go Konoka!" she said as she stood up and put her sword on her shoulder. Konoka could only nod as she stood up and looked at the demon approaching them.

Yuunagi, Setsuna's sword, suddenly began to emit a red aura as she channeled her ki into it for the upcoming attack. Konoka's hands held a small blue orb, spinning faster and faster from the energy that she was putting into it.

The swordswoman put her sword in front of her and turned the sword a full 360 degrees as a moon illusion appeared behind her for dramatic effects. She then charged at the demon and raised the sword above her head.

Konoka held the ball above her as it suddenly grew three times in size and turned red. She then threw the ball as hard as she could towards the demon, while Setsuna slammed her sword into the ground, unleashing a gigantic blast of energy in the shape of an arrow. Konoka's orb and Setsuna's blast met each other and started to crackle electricity.

Both girls prayed the attack would work, and their prayer was answered as their blasts combined into a giant purple blast of energy that hit the demon at full force, the blast suddenly opened up a black vortex and the demon was literally ripped apart from the force.

Before they could start celebrating however, they noticed something incredibly wrong with the attack. It was supposed to disperse after it destroyed the demon, but instead it was starting to spin faster and faster and grow bigger.

"Oh shit!!" Setsuna cursed as she pushed her sword into the ground and held onto Konoka as the vortex grew in size and started to pull everything nearby into it. "Hang on Konoka!" Setsuna said as she felt the pressure of the attack pulling on her, her arm felt like it was going to be ripped off.

"Aaaaah!! Whats going on!?!?!" Konoka screamed as she hung on for dear life, but she could feel her grip slowly slipping. "Setsuna! I can't hang on much longer!" Konoka cried as she tried to desperately wrap her arms around Setsuna.

Setsuna gritted her teeth as she looked at the attack in the distance, suddenly she had a thought. There was only one shot and she hoped it wouldn't be wasted. She quickly pulled her sword out of the ground and a red aura covered her sword, "Hope this works!!!!" she cried out the last part as she slashed at the vortex before getting drug away by the vortex.

The red energy flew at the vortex and it slammed into it, the two substances crackled and fought each other as Setsuna and Konoka fell to the ground from the sudden stop of the vortex.

The two of them slid for a bit from the speeds they were moving from and had created a small crater trail.

Setsuna quickly stood up and carrying Konoka, ran as fast as she could to get away from the area. Right as she got into the forest, the red aura crackled out of existence as the vortex continued.

Setsuna felt herself being pulled back by the vortex again and again. "SHIT! Not again!" she cursed, Setsuna was unable to do anything at this point. So she did the one thing she could think of: she hugged Konoka.

Konoka looked up at Setsuna and returned the hug. "I love you Se-chan..." Konoka said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Kono-chan." Setsuna said right as they flew towards the vortex

But suddenly, right as they were about to get thrown out of existence, the vortex crackled with energy and stopped.

Setsuna and Konoka fell to the ground again and looked at the vortex in confusion. It was completely still and wasn't spinning anymore. They were about to stand up when it suddenly started to spin the opposite direction and finally exploded with a burst of energy.

"Holy crap!" Konoka said, surprising Setsuna with her sudden outburst. Though she couldn't blame her, that WAS too close a call.

Setsuna and Konoka were pushed farther back by this outburst of energy and their eyes were wide from the confusion and sudden shock. They then looked at each other and Konoka started to giggle. Setsuna gave off a small 'heh' as Konoka burst into a fit of laughter.

Finally the two of them were laughing and Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna. "Lets never do that again, ok?" she said with a smile on her face. Setsuna nodded as the sun started to rise.

"Ok, but for now, we'd better keep going." Setsuna said as the two of them stood up and began to walk towards the direction of the morning light.

Special Thanks goes to: Andrewtheserious, APH, Gene, Hayate, Kiria, Matt, Kumari, and XSojiX for editing, Beta-ing, and pre-reviewing.


End file.
